I wanna be your first
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: "Jacob?" "Yes?" "I want you to be my first" Rated M for lemon c: MAN SEX :D


**Hello ^_^  
I do not own Jacob and Justin, Justin is my brother and Jacob is his boyfriend c:  
So enjoy and leave good reviews :D  
Justin blushed when he read this.  
Justin: NO I DIDNT  
Oh yes, yes you did brother.  
Justin: -_-**

* * *

****Jacob looked down at his boyfriend who was lying down on his lap watching the movie. "Ah!" Justin screamed out hiding his face in Jacob's lap. "Are you okay?" He asked with a smirk. "Fucking zombies! Scare the hell out of me!" Jacob smiled at Justin's cute accent and gently kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby, just a movie." Justin looked up at him with his eyes watery and large. Jacob got up and took out the movie. "We can watch something else?" Justin sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby" He said with a pout.

"No babe, it's okay" Jacob smiled and sat next to Justin and pulled him into a hug. "I love it about you" he said before capturing Justin's lips with his own, feeling Justin smile into the kiss, Jacob ran his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Justin gladly allowed him, parting his lips slightly. Jacob massaged Justin's tongue with his own, exploring the wet cavern. "Nnhh~" Justin moaned into the kiss.

Jacob gently bit down on his boyfriends bottom lip, making Justin arch upwards. "Jacob.." He quietly moaned. "Yes love?" "I want you to be my first.." He said ever so shyly. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked with excitement and worry. "Positive." Jacob smiled and picked Justin up bridal style. "Well I'm not going to let your first time be sloppy and on a sofa." Justin smiled at this. Jacob carried him to the bedroom and gently sat him down on the bed.

"I'm going to make this as pleasurable and painless as possible." Jacob smiled and ran his tongue down Justin's jaw line and neck. "Ahh~" Justin half moaned. "W-wait, there will be pain?" He asked, his voice shaky. "Yes…" Jacob answered truthfully. "But if I prepare you enough and get you relaxed, it won't hurt as much." Justin smiled. "Okay" Jacob slid off Justin's shirt and began to leave butterfly kisses down his chest. Justin bit his lip. Jacob got to the hem of his pants and unzipped them. "This will feel good, I promise." Justin got butterfly's in his stomach and nodded his head. Jacob pulled his pants down and saw his boyfriend was already erect. "Mmh, just my kisses have you hard?" Justin blushed and covered his face with his arms. "D-don't look!" Jacob moved up and removed Justin's arms.

"I like the view" He said huskily before moving back down and began rubbing Justin's length through his boxers. "Ahh!" Justin moaned out. Jacob smiled and removed the annoying piece of fabric and licked up Justin's dick. Justin's breath became hitched as he watched his boyfriend's moves. Jacob sucked on the head of his boyfriends cock. "Nngh Jacob~" Justin moaned. Jacob looked up and smirked. "S-stop teasing.." "Okay babe" He took the whole length and began to bob up and down, scraping his teeth along the sides. "Ooohh~" Justin gasped. Jacob swirled his tongue around and deep throated him. "Oh god! J-jacob, I'm g-gonna cum." Jacob looked up and raised an eyebrow before giving the head one last hard suck. Justin's eyes closed as he screamed out and arched his back while he came. Jacob swallowed as much as he could and kissed his boyfriend. "Don't fall asleep yet, we're not done."

He got up and grabbed a small bottle of lube and lubed his three fingers. "This might be slightly un-comfortable" He warned. Justin gave a small nod. Jacob wiggled one finger into Justin's ass, Justin moved around trying to get used to the feeling, Jacob moved his finger in and out before adding another. "Ah!" Justin cried out. "Are you hurt?" Jacob asked. "N-no.. D-do that again." Jacob smirked as he figured out he had hit his boyfriends prostate and he aimed for that spot again. "Yes!" Justin moaned, not realizing another finger had been added. "I think you're ready." Jacob said. Justin nodded. "Hurry." Jacob smiled and removed his own pants and boxers and lubed up his cock. "Ready?" Justin nodded. He slowly slid into Justin waiting for him to adjust. "I-it hurts" Justin whined. "I know baby, I know. It will get better if you relax" Justin tried to relax and after about a minute he nodded as a signal for Jacob to move. He started off slow moving in and out carefully. "Go f-faster!" Justin cried out. Jacob grinned as he began to thrust in and out at a pace, his thrusts moving with Justin's hips. "Oh yes! Harder!" Jacob had never seen this side of his sweet boyfriend. But obeyed his wishes and thrusted harder hitting Justin's prostate with force, Justin arched off the bed at a back breaking angle. "A-again, do it again.." Jacob continued to abuse his prostate, Justin felt a warm coiling feeling in his stomach.

"J-Jacob I'm close…" He warned "Me too." Jacob said still thrusting. He hit Justin's prostate one last time before Justin arched up and came all over their chests. Feeling Justin clench around him Jacob got in a couple more thrusts before coming deep in his boyfriend, he collapsed on top of him trying not to crush him and slid out. "Justin?" "Hmm?" "I think we need a shower" Justin smiled and replied "I think we do too. But it's your turn" He got up and dragged his boyfriend into the bathroom.

* * *

**So Justin's on top next yeah?  
Justin: I'd enjoy that c:  
No you're too feminine to be a top, through your whole life you will be fucked -wink wink-  
Justin: I'm gonna fucking kill you -.-  
BYE GUISE LEAVE REVIEWS**


End file.
